merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LokiIsAwesome/How Merlin can go onwards past Series 6
Okay, this blog post is basically explaining how I think Merlin can continue past Series 5, before I go into detail, I'm going to list some events that I think will happen in Series 5... *Gaius will die. *Mordred will return, but turn evil halfway through the season. *Aithusa is on Morgana's side because she believes there is still light in Morgana... *Tristan will have returned and died. *Alvarr will have returned and died. *Mordred turns evil after witnessing Arthur kill Alvarr. *Odin will have returned, and died. *Thor will have been introduced (see my Thor blog post), and will have became king of Asgard (Odin's kingdom) after Odin died. *Arthur's bane is speculated to be a ghost of some kind, but it is revealed to be Mordred himself. And now, for my theory. Morgana duels the Old Emrys at the Battle of Camlann, while Arthur duels Mordred and Kilgharrah fights Aithusa in an epic dragon battle. While they are duelling, Morgana and Old Emrys have some epic quotes. It seems to slightly convince Morgana... Mordred and Arthur both apply a fatal blow to each other, they both fall to their deaths... Morgana, devastated, however she is not looking at Mordred, she is looking at Arthur. She then mourns his death by falling to the ground next to him. Old Emrys approaches her, Morgana holds Arthur, "help me Emrys!" Merlin, angry, answers, "isn't this what you wanted Morgana!?" Morgana begins crying, she then confesses that she was wrong to follow Alvarr, Morgause and Mordred, and she regrets everything she has done. Merlin then tells her that there is only one way to save Arthur, by commiting the blood sacrafice on Samhain to open the spirit world and bring him back. Kilgharrah and Aithusa stop fighting and witness Arthur's dead body, Kilgharrah says, "the once and future king... is dead." There is then a flash forward to about a week later, Old Emrys and Morgana are on the Isle of the Blessed. Morgana approaches the altar. Before Merlin sacrafices her, a tear goes down his eye and tells him that he is Merlin. Merlin then does a spell to restore him to his young self. Morgana says, "I always new there was something special about you... regardless of how I looked at you." Merlin then says, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Morgana." Morgana then smiles and says, "you just did... send my condolcense to those in Camelot, especially Gwen..." Merlin smiles, before saying the spell Morgana said to sacrifice Morgause. The Cailleach then appears, Merlin explains to her that Morgana has sacraficed herself to bring back Arthur. The Cailleach says, "only the body of the witch can restore the king". Merlin then uses magic to use a telekinesis to float Morgana into the veil... he then uses a spell to reform Arthur's body. Then a big light comes out of it once Morgana dissapears. Once the light disappears, Merlin sees Arthur's face emerge, and the rest of his body... Once Arthur and Merlin return to Camelot and reunite with Gwen and the other survivors of the Battle of Camlann. Arthur and Gwen engage in a kiss... just as everything seems to head towards a happy ending, a cliffhanger happens. (2 weeks after Arthur returns) Under the altar on the Isle of the Blessed, is a body, the body looks like a body of a baby. The body has curly brown hair and large blue eyes. It is breathing heavily... (it looks like how Voldemort looked before he was returned). Then we see a feminine figure approach the body (only her legs are shown), she picks up the gaunting thing and raps it in a blanket. (Her face in now shown) It is a high priestess with red hair, she says on word before the ending credits role... "Mordred..." In Series 6 It is revealed that the woman is Elaine, and the body was Mordred. When the veil opened, Mordred came out with Arthur, because their destinies are joint, like two heads of a Hydra snake... however Merlin only (accidentally) formed part of Mordred. So he is weak. For the entire series, we see our epic Merlin adventures continue, but at the same time, we see Elaine trying to seek the power in having the ability to restore Mordred. Why is Elaine doing this? Because once word was spread around Albion that Morgana was dead, rumours stated that both Arthur and Emrys murdered Morgana and Mordred. Elaine is revealed to be Morgana's sister. The youngest daughter of Vivienne. She wants to bring back Mordred so she can have Arthur's bane in order to get revenge on Arthur (and Emrys) and avenge Morgana. The Final Ending In Series 8 or whatever, I am going to jog down a few notes on what I think will happen... *Arthur brings back magic to Camelot and unites the lands of Albion in Series 7, but he still does not know of Merlin's magic... *Elaine would have succesfully restored Mordred, but he is more of a dark lord rather than the warrior he was in Series 5. *Mordred uses magic to demolish the Isle of the Blessed and all it's power if there is the case of another resurrection of Arthur once he is killed. *Mordred disrespectfully treats Elaine, verbally and physically abusing her, but Elaine does nothing... *Mordred has aligned with an army of Vikings, who threated the brutally bring Camelot to ashes... *In Series 8, Mordred obtains a Coin of Necromancy, in which he plans to use to bring back Morgana. *Morgana is returned, except as a shade bound to Mordred. (Mordred doesn't know how Morgana died) *Elaine kills herself with a knife after she finds out Morgana willingly died and that all she has done has been for nothing. *Morgana then confronts a pregnant Gwen in Camelot. She threatens her with magic, but then Aithusa swoops in and breathes white smoke on Morgana. It restores her to her normal self. *Morgana then rides on Aithusa into the battle that is occuring. *It is revealed that before Elaine died, she has secretly stripped Mordred's powers in revenge on how he has been treating her. *Mordred then duels Arthur one final time, sword to sword. *Yet again they both kill each other, but for Arthur, there is no second chances since the Isle of the Blessed is gone. *Arthur is then taken to Avalon in his final moments. Merlin reveals his magic to him and he reveals he has known of it since the events of the finale of Series 5... Gwen (after having her baby, calling the baby Gallahad) kisses Arthur one final time. Before he is guided by Lancelot du Lac and the Lady of the Lake (they are seen in the water) down Avalon, as his raft burns. *Morgana then retires herself. She uses mafic to form an Isle in Avalon, and dwells there... *80 years later Geoffrey of Monmounth IV, grandson of the Geoffrey we have seen in the Series so far, visits an elderly Morgana on the Isle of Avalon in order to for his "Arthurian legend" he plans on writing. Then the credits role. THE END.... I hope you enjoyed my long, LONG, theory! Please leave a comment below :D Category:Blog posts